Error 404
Error 404 is a hit and run ship designed by the Meklar when supplies and production were low. It utilizes Death Rays, Achilles Targeting Unit, Phasing Cloak, Structural Analyzer, Time Warp Facilitator, Transporters and Troop Pods to quickly warp in, sneak up on the enemy then attack a ship of any size in an enemy fleet, kill marines and then destroy it with a raid or capture it to use against its own ships. Then warp out. It will repeat this until all enemy vessels are eliminated. Ship Specifications and History Category:Ship Specifications Error 404 Mark 1 The "404 1" as ship crews call it, was the first ship of its size to be utilized for hit and run tactics. When first seen (or not seen) in combat it destroyed a several Psilon ships before warping out. It did is so quickly and so well that the Psilons never identified the faction it belonged to. The attack was blamed on Darlock causing a small war between the two factions. Specifications: * Positronic Computer * Anti-Matter Drive * Neutronium Armour * Class V Shields * 3 Heavy Death Rays * 2 360o Death Rays. * Achilles Targeting Unit * Battle Pods * Phasing Cloak * Structural Analyzer * Time Warp Facilitator * Transporters * Troop Pods Error 404 Mark 2 Nicknamed "Flanker" it was the first version to be used in an official war between the Syndicate Alliance (Factions and Corporations for the Corporations) and the Worker's Alliance (Factions and large Unions for the Work Force) The Meklar main enemy in the war were the Trilarians. Using the Flanker they slaughtered the Trilarians fleets and liberated Trilar, causing the Trilarians to be forced to vote for the Corporations. The final and largest battle was the Battle for Trilar, it was 14 Flankers vs. 6 Doom Stars, 10 Titans, 4 Battleships and a Battlestation. Specifications: * Cybertronic Computer * Adamantium Armour * Hyper Drive * Class VIII Shields * 3 Heavy Death Rays * 2 360o Death Rays. * 1 Anti-Matter Torpedo Overloaded * 2 Heavy Disruptors * Achilles Targeting Unit * Battle Pods * Phasing Cloak * Structural Analyzer * Sub-Space Teleporter * Time Warp Facilitator * Transporter * Troop Pods Error 404 Mark 3 Easily the most used of all of the 404's the "Terminator" played a very important in several wars, it was also the first spaceship to utilize hacking as a way to take down enemy shields. One Major Event that happened was with a war with the Humans they sent a Strike Team of Terminators against the Roman Imperial Army, where they came in and attacked but could not board due to hard shields on the Roman Centurions and where not able to warp out due to a Warp Dissipator on the Roman Command ship. They were slaughtered. All Terminators where destroyed and the Romans lost no ships. The reason it is important is because it proves that the 404's are not invincible. Specifications * Moleculartronic Computer * Adamantium Armour * Interphased Drive * Class X Shields * 3 Heavy Death Rays * 2 360o Death Rays. * 1 Anti-Matter Torpedo Overloaded * 2 Heavy Disruptors * 1 Death Ray * Achilles Targeting Unit * Battle Pods * Phasing Cloak * Structural Analyzer * Sub-Space Teleporter * Time Warp Facilitator * Transporter * Troop Pods Category:Syndicate War